Yzak & Shiho Interludes
by An1391
Summary: This is a mini story of Interludes of Yzak & Shiho from my main story of Dearka & Miriallia. These are the Teen Rated Versions. If you want the Mature Versions, please visit my profile for the web link. Thanks.
1. Out of Control

**Yzak & Shiho Interludes**

**Author's Note:** Well, if you are just visiting this story for some Shiho & Yzak moments, you've come to the right place. Although, you may read this and go "What? I don't get it. It doesn't flow or make any sense to me." This would be because you haven't read my story Dearka & Miriallia. These are Interludes being added in between that main story of some of their moments together. So, in order to have it all make sense, you'll need to read that story. For all the readers that have read Dearka & Miriallia, I let you know where to insert these Interludes and as usual they are all in html and doc format on my website through the link in my personal profile. Also, on the doc page of Yzak & Shiho Interludes, the Dearka & Miriallia Full Versions are extended in both Mature and Teen format with these Interludes added where they belong. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Interlude Insert:** This Interlude is inserted in Chapter 3 of Dearka & Miriallia **right after: **'Dearka headed out toward the elevator. His mind was still returning to a certain blue-eyed brunette. As he entered the car that waited for him, he wished time would fly to tomorrow to get this whole sorted business over with.' **And right before** '"This is ridiculous. I'm fearless in the face of my father forbidding me entrance in to the military, nuclear missiles being shot at me, and mobile suits that are trying to kill me on the battlefield. The one thing I can't stand up to is this arranged marriage. Could I have feelings for Cadey too? Is that even possible? It always feels like a chore when I have to visit her, but when I'm there, I feel comfortable. Much like I used to around Miriallia," Dearka reminisced to himself.'

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Interlude 1**

Out of Control

Yzak sat on the bed after Dearka's departure from the hotel room and began to flip through the stations on the television. Finding nothing of interest to him, he turned it off and smacked the controller down on the nightstand.

"I can't believe the Chairman called us out here for such a ridiculous reason," Yzak said to himself recalling his visit with Athrun.

He turned to his side and hit the switch on the lamp closing his eyes in the darkened room. It was still quite early in the evening and the sun had only set an hour before, but the sky remained light. Luckily, Dearka had pulled the drapes shut for him before he left the room. Dearka always remembered his friends' habits. And why wouldn't he? They had roomed together for over two years. The entire time they were in the Academy and then up until Dearka had been captured on the Archangel.

Yzak huffed again and flipped to his other side still having flashbacks from the graves. The conversation with Athrun had actually been meaningful and for once other than the earlier incident of Yzak attacking him at the door, uneventful.

He would never admit to anyone the true admiration he held for Athrun or the moment they shared a few years back when they shook hands before Athrun transferred to the Special Forces. Even then though, Yzak had made a casually snide comment about how he would be in charge next time and that Athrun better stay alive until then.

Annoyed with the inability to calm his mind he sat up and flipped the light back on. There was only one other thing he could think to do now that Dearka had left him alone in the hotel room. He picked up the phone and dialed through to the Voltaire under the pretense of checking in. When the call went through, he heard Marie's voice on the line.

"Yes Commander?" she asked awaiting his orders.

"What is the Voltaire's status?" Yzak requested before getting to what he really wanted.

"Sir, the ship is docked securely and we are currently at 76 for re-supplying. Most of the crew has been allowed by the Captain to visit the shops on the base and relax until 0400 hours. They are then to return to the ship and their posts no later than 0430 hours," she replied.

Yzak was very impressed with the way Marie could tell him what he may not want to hear without even flinching. He hardly snapped at the young soldier because for some reason he felt as though she was truly just a messenger. She did her job well and only gave him the facts with no excuses.

"I didn't authorize the ship to disembark," Yzak replied irritably trying to test her reaction for fun.

"Sir, would you like me to inform the Captain of new orders?" she asked without hesitation.

"No, that won't be necessary. Can you just patch me through to Lieutenant Hahnenfuss?" he asked rubbing his temples from the stress he was beginning to feel.

"Yes Sir!" Marie replied ringing him through.

Within a moment Shiho's face flashed on the screen. She looked slightly annoyed at being disturbed when she was trying to relax.

"You need something?" she asked with no recognition of his authority.

"So, that's how you talk to your commanding officer," Yzak said abruptly.

"No, that's how I talk to my obnoxious boyfriend. When you are back on this ship and in uniform, you will receive a different response when you call upon me," she snapped back at his shortness with her.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Yzak asked feeling Shiho's wrath.

"Nothing. I'm just tired and you are bothering me during my only chance to catch up on things while you're gone. I can't believe you and Dearka can't find something better to do than bother me," she replied sounding exasperated.

Yzak rolled his eyes at her comment. Unfortunately for him, she had caught him in the act and began to get angrier. Before she had a chance to yell at him, he quickly spoke up.

"Dearka's not here. He headed out to Sextillis to see Cadey. I was really just calling to see how you were doing. Besides, I heard the Captain gave you guys all a disembark order from the ship," he said with a grin.

"Like I would be stupid enough to try that stunt," she replied knowing how angry Yzak probably was over that call.

"You should come down to Aprilius One. You can head back on the shuttle with Dearka and I in the morning. It would be nice not to be alone in this room all night," Yzak said sincerely.

"You forgot the disembark was only for staying on the base, not traveling to the PLANTs and I am supposed to be back on the ship at 0400 hours and back to my post by 0430 hours," Shiho repeated the exact words Marie had said of the Captains orders.

"Good thing I'm the Commander and that is my ship you are on. What if I authorize your visit down to Aprilius One? After all, there may be another meeting that must be attended and since I dismissed Dearka, I need another one of my top soldiers to accompany me," Yzak said with a sly grin.

"Well, I guess if my Commander is ordering me to Aprilius One, I have no choice but to answer with a Yes Sir and pack my bag," she said smiling at him.

"I'm at the Rose Garden Hotel in room number 868," Yzak replied.

"Are you going to call it through to Marie so I can avoid any complications?" Shiho asked.

"Of course I will. We have to do things by the book after all," he replied.

"And you're sure Dearka isn't coming back to the hotel tonight?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Positive. In fact, he made a point to tell me it was easier for him to just bring his stuff with him instead of returning to the room before the shuttle back," Yzak stated.

"Fine, I'm on my way. I'll send you back to Marie," Shiho replied before hitting a switch to send the call back.

Another quick moment passed as the screen flipped back to Marie who was sitting up straight and attentive.

"Marie, can you type in an order for Lieutenant Hahnenfuss to meet me here on Aprilius One tonight and have the order return her tomorrow morning on the shuttle with Lieutenant Elsman and myself," Yzak asked softly but with authority.

"Yes Sir. I will enter it immediately," she replied saluting him.

"Thank you. And Marie..." he started.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Take the rest of the night off. Feel free to join the rest of the crew on the base. Just make sure you return before 0700 hours tomorrow and type in the leave with the code 059995," he said gently.

"Sir, the rest of the crew is due on board at 0400 hours," she repeated with question of his motives.

"Yes, but this way you can spend a peaceful night off the ship at one of the rooms on the base with no one to bother you without having to wake up so God awful early. I think you've earned that. I'll see you tomorrow when I return at 0730," Yzak said before switching off the monitor.

End

**Author's Preview:** Well, there really isn't a preview because the main story is in Chapter 48 and these are just snippets. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	2. Yzak's Night

**Yzak & Shiho Interludes**

**Author's Note:** Well, if you are just visiting this story for some Shiho & Yzak moments, you've come to the right place. Although, you may read this and go "What? I don't get it. It doesn't flow or make any sense to me." This would be because you haven't read my story Dearka & Miriallia. These are Interludes being added in between that main story of some of their moments together. So, in order to have it all make sense, you'll need to read that story. For all the readers that have read Dearka & Miriallia, I let you know where to insert these Interludes and as usual they are all in html and doc format on my website through the link in my personal profile. Also, on the doc page of Yzak & Shiho Interludes, the Dearka & Miriallia Full Versions are extended in both Mature and Teen format with these Interludes added where they belong. (smiles) Oh yeah, this does have a Mature Version that is available on my personal website. Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Interlude Insert:** This Interlude is inserted in Chapter 3 of Dearka & Miriallia **right after: **'He glanced down at her relaxed form before answering, "I know baby."' **And right before**: the start of Chapter 4.

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Interlude 2**

Yzak's Night

Shiho approached the door to Yzak's hotel room with her duffel bag over her shoulder. She barely had a chance to ring the bell fully before the door swished open revealing an impatient Yzak.

"How long does it take you to get ready?" Yzak said grumpily.

Shiho raised her eyebrows at him with eyes widening at his little temper tantrum he seemed to be throwing. He was wearing his shirt and pants from earlier, already removing his tie and jacket the moment he entered the room from the visit with Athrun.

"So am I officially on duty or off?" she asked without answering his question.

"Off, why?" he replied walking away from her.

She entered the room and walked up behind him, smacking him gently in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked rubbing his head lightly.

"For being such a pain in the..." she stopped short seeing the death glare Yzak gave her.

"You have some nerve," he yelled back at her.

"Oh would you stop acting like a spoiled brat. I don't have the energy to play these games with you today," she said tossing her bag on the made bed that had been meant for Dearka.

"Whatever," he replied calming down as he tossed himself back on to his unmade bed.

"Look, I'm going to take a shower and relax. Would you like to join me or would you prefer to pout on the bed," she mocked heading toward the bathroom.

It didn't usually take her much to coax Yzak into following her around. For all the times he's made fun of Dearka for acting like a puppy dog around pretty girls, he was no better. He could only thank the heavens that Dearka never saw this weak side of him.

He tossed the remote he had grabbed back on to the table and hurriedly followed Shiho into the bathroom as she turned the dial to shower. He watched her slowly undress from her uniform that she wore down to Aprilius in their little facade they created in order to spend some time alone together without any ship or work related emergencies. Her hand gently moved through her dark brown hair, pulling the maroon scrunchie out and allowing her hair to fall straight down like soft flowing silk.

Yzak moved behind her and began to kiss her neck as she moved one arm around the back of his without turning from her spot. His hands ran down her sides before he gently twisted her toward him. She followed his directive as she always did and faced him. Their lips met almost brutally as the need for one another increased. Her hands began working on the buttons to his shirt, one by one revealing more of his creamy white skin.

Slowly he worked her closer to the shower, neither of them releasing their lips from one another. Once Yzak was able to finish disrobing, they both moved into the warm water and she began to wrap herself around him. He lifted her up against the shower wall as the water flowed over their bodies.

Shiho began to fall limp from the exertion they both put forth as he slowly lowered her from the wall. She kept her arms around his neck and her head on his left shoulder, her legs now feeling weak. He carefully held her up as the water continued to fall on them before he reached over to hit the dial to the off position.

Shiho just moaned her agreement not wanting to let go of him. Slowly he bent down slightly making Shiho feel unbalanced until his free arm swooped under the back of her knees to pick her up. He walked her out of the shower motioning for her to grab the towels on their way out of the bathroom. She did as he instructed and allowed him to carry her to the made bed. He gently put her on top of the comforter and began to dry her off with one of the towels, as she lay almost motionless from the event.

He used the other towel to dry himself off a bit before picking her up again and moving her to the bed he had already been lying in before she had arrived. As soon as he put her down and made his way into the bed with her, she moved closer to him and yawned before closing her eyes. Yzak made sure the alarm was set appropriately and hit the light switch off before closing his own eyes.

In the quiet darkness Yzak could hear Shiho's calm breathing as he moved his mouth closer to her ear.

"I really do love you Shiho, even if it doesn't always seem that way," he whispered in an attempt to let her know that he knew his own faults.

"I know you do, even when you are having a fit. And I love you too, even when I give you a hard time about those fits. Goodnight," she said with a small smile that he was unable to see in the pitch-black room.

"Goodnight," he replied with a softness that was rarely heard from his voice.

End

**Author's Preview:** Well, there really isn't a preview because the main story is in Chapter 48 and these are just snippets. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! Again, sorry for short replies, I was a little late getting this chapter up because I've been so tired this week. LOTS OF HUGS! Unfortunately due to possible changes in TOS (which is still unconfirmed) all responses are now located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	3. Can You Believe It?

**Yzak & Shiho Interludes**

**Author's Note:** Well, if you are just visiting this story for some Shiho & Yzak moments, you've come to the right place. Although, you may read this and go "What? I don't get it. It doesn't flow or make any sense to me." This would be because you haven't read my story Dearka & Miriallia. These are Interludes being added in between that main story of some of their moments together. So, in order to have it all make sense, you'll need to read that story. For all the readers that have read Dearka & Miriallia, I let you know where to insert these Interludes and as usual they are all in html and doc format on my website through the link in my personal profile. Also, on the doc page of Yzak & Shiho Interludes, the Dearka & Miriallia Full Versions are extended in both Mature and Teen format with these Interludes added where they belong. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Interlude Insert:** This Interlude is inserted in Chapter 10 of Dearka & Miriallia **right after: **the last sentence of the chapter "I am definitely in over my head," he thought in the quiet room.

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Interlude 3**

Can You Believe It?

**On The Voltaire, Yzak's Office:**

Yzak sat at his desk with a sly grin on his face. As he pushed off his arms and fell back into the chair he released a slight giggle.

"So, Dearka's a dad. That really is comical," he said out loud to himself.

Closing his eyes he began to think of what his next step was to helping out his old friend.

"I definitely need to remember to scold him when he returns for being such an idiot. Guess his playboy days finally caught up with him," Yzak thought now with a full smirk on his face.

He was waiting for something like this to happen to him for so long. He felt it served him right. Although, he was slightly relieved that it happened to him with someone he actually had feelings for. Even he wasn't that spiteful to have his best friend fall into a loveless relationship.

"Then again, if this hadn't happened, he would have fallen into a loveless relationship by being forced into marrying Cadey," Yzak thought the smirk diminishing from his face.

Before he could reflect anymore on his friends' situation, the buzzer to his office sounded. Yzak sat up, the chair back following suit and he called the person in.

"Yes?" he asked beckoning them forth.

The door swished open to reveal just the person he needed to call upon for the task Dearka had enlisted him for.

"Oh, good, I was about to call you in here. You saved me the hassle," Yzak stated moving some papers to the side of his desk.

"So now I'm a hassle," Shiho said putting her hands on her hips and pouting.

"You know what I mean," Yzak replied feeling annoyed at her comment.

She entered the room somewhat annoyed from his last comment and rolled her eyes at him.

"Sometimes I think Dearka is right," Shiho said exasperated with him.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Yzak asked defensively.

"You need to lighten up more. I was just joking with you," she replied casually.

Yzak became even more frustrated with her as he plugged in his laptop to the charger. He had been doing so much work in his room instead of his office thanks to Shiho that he didn't think to grab the charger. Although it was just down the hall, he didn't have the energy to drag himself back to pick it up.

"The last thing I need is advice from Dearka with the mess he's gotten himself in," Yzak said knowingly.

This sparked some interest from the longhaired brunette standing in front of him. Her right eyebrow peaked in curiosity.

"Oh, do tell," she said moving into one of the seats in front of Yzak with slight enthusiasm.

"Well, it seems Dearka has a little mission for us while he's away," Yzak continued giving her bits of information.

"You know, you don't have to tease me the way you tease me in your quarters you know," she said now with a real pout.

Yzak's eyes slit with frustration at the expression she gave him. He hated when she pouted at him. It made her too cute to resist which usually led to not much work getting done.

"I don't tease you in my quarters," he said irritated.

"Sure you do, all the time. First you swear we are going to spend time together and then you end up opening that stupid thing and getting sidetracked by work. Next thing I know it's morning and time for my shift and you've already left," she replied pointing at his laptop.

"You know, it's not my fault things come up when we plan on spending time together. There are too many people depending on both of us to be so selfish," Yzak defended.

Shiho could see his frustration with her rising and decided it was a better idea to just back off on the subject of last night.

"Forget it. I don't want to fight about this now. What is it that we need to help Dearka with?" she asked changing the subject.

Yzak began to become more level headed from that statement and continued with what he was telling her before their little spat.

"You've seen pictures of Cadey, right?" he asked her.

"Sure, she's Dearka's fiancée and the daughter of Councilman White," Shiho answered.

"Good you know what she looks like then. I need you to stop her when she arrives at the main PLANT shuttle stop. She is heading back up here from Earth and she has something that doesn't belong to her," Yzak replied.

"Has something?" Shiho asked confused.

"Yeah, apparently she has Dearka's daughter," Yzak said with a smirk and awaiting Shiho's reaction.

She had almost fallen back in her chair when she heard what Yzak said to her. She couldn't believe it and wasn't sure if she heard right.

"Did you just say…" she started.

"You heard me correctly. Dearka just found out he has a daughter with that girl he met during the last war. Unfortunately, Cadey found out at the same time and she decided it was best to kidnap the little girl. So now I need you to go and retrieve them both," Yzak said with a slight hint of an order being given.

"Oh, no way. There's no way you are sending me after her alone Yzak," Shiho contested.

"Well, I can't go. She knows me and I'm sure she'll try to avoid anyone associated with Dearka. The great thing is she never met you before, making you the perfect person to go. She doesn't know you and Dearka and I both trust you," Yzak reasoned.

"The only reason she doesn't know me is because you avoid bringing me out in public. You're too afraid to show everyone that you actually have a girlfriend," Shiho snapped back.

"You know you are a viper at times," Yzak said grunting at her evaluation of his actions.

"And you're an…" she started while standing up from her chair and slamming her hands on his desk before being cut off again.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you," Yzak threatened.

Shiho huffed as she sat herself back down in her chair trying to compose herself. Sometimes even she couldn't take Yzak's personality. It had a tendency to overwhelm even the people closest to him.

"I'm not going alone. You have to come with me or I'll let her walk," Shiho threw her own threat back at Yzak.

"You've got to be kidding me. Shiho, she knows who I am. She'll see me a mile away," Yzak stated.

"Either you go, or I won't," Shiho stood her ground.

Yzak didn't have time to argue with her. He had to figure out which shuttle she might be arriving on from the time that Dearka called him since he didn't get much more information from him than the fact that Cadey was on her way up here with his daughter.

"Fine, I'll go. But if she spots me and we lose her, it will be your fault," Yzak said defeated.

"Then you better hope I don't lose her," Shiho replied.

"Why should I hope that you don't lose her?" Yzak asked.

Shiho stood from her seat and moved in to whisper in his ear.

"Because if you even try to blame it on me, you'll be regretting it much more than I will," she said moving away with a wink and headed out the door.

Yzak had tensed up from her performance and slammed his fist down on the desk when the door swished shut.

"I swear Dearka. I'm going to kill you the moment you step foot on the Voltaire again," Yzak said out loud through gritted teeth.

End

**Author's Preview:** Well, there really isn't a preview because the main story is in Book II and these are just snippets. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! All reviewer responses are located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


	4. Told You So

**Yzak & Shiho Interludes**

**Author's Note:** Hello all! Sorry for such a long delay with the Interludes. I've been really busy with my new baby boy. (smiles) Hugs to all of you! Thanks again for the support everyone!

**Interlude Insert:** This Interlude is inserted in Chapter 44 of Dearka & Miriallia **right after: **the last sentence of the chapter "Belle," he whispered as he fell into a comatose-like state.

**Disclaimer:** It is obvious by now if I'm here that I do not own Gundam SEED, Gundam SEED Destiny or any other Gundam Series. But any characters I create to place in this world are mine (But I don't mind if you guys want to use them too. I have no problem with that. You don't even need to ask me. I enjoy sharing to make other stories the best they can be.)

**Interlude 4**

Told You So

"So it seems our boy got himself into more trouble again," Shiho said as she entered Yzak's office.

Yzak sat still at his desk trying to contemplate the events that had transpired. He couldn't even look at Shiho at that moment.

"Yzak?" she questioned softly.

He remained still not looking up. Shiho began to get a little worried as she made her way around the desk and put her arms around him.

"Baby, talk to me. You're making me worry. It's not like you to not say something about him being so stupid," she said trying to coax him into a common Joule rant.

"I warned him. Why didn't he listen to me?" Yzak said quietly and barely audible to Shiho who was standing right beside him.

"I'll take care of it. I'll go get him and Belle and bring them back here. Don't worry, you just deal with the ship," she replied realizing Yzak was really not in his right frame of mind.

"No, you can't go. It will alert too many people on the ship if I sent you," Yzak said standing up.

He pushed out of her embrace with the motion and started towards the door. Shiho stood there dumbfounded. She was completely confused on the entire situation and Yzak's response to it wasn't making her feel any more comfortable.

She followed him out of the room as he headed toward the shuttle bay. As they continued down the hall, she could see people whispering to each other about Yzak's current state. It was the first time in a long time that he hadn't chewed someone out while walking by.

"Commander, where are you going?" Shiho asked turning from girlfriend to obedient subordinate.

"The only place I can go now," he replied using as few words as possible.

When they reached the bay, he turned to look at Shiho. She looked deep into his clouded blue eyes and began to feel helpless.

"I need you to stay here and keep things stable on the bridge. Normally that's Dearka's job, but as you can see, he's not here right now," he said with a disconsolate tone.

"Yzak?" Shiho questioned with concern in her voice.

"Look, I have to do this my way. Please understand Shiho, we've been friends since we were children. I won't let him down and I won't throw him to the wolves either," he stated before kissing her gently on the cheek.

The mechanics in the shuttle bay looked at them curiously as he showed his affections for her publicly. She began to blush from the contact that was so unexpectedly given to her in front of so many onlookers.

Shiho stood back and watched Yzak head for one of the shuttles to head toward the Rousseau before she turned on her heel to head back to the bridge as he had requested. She walked down the hall as the reality of it all sank in.

"He's really worried about him this time," she thought as she reached the bridge.

Yzak landed on the Rousseau and headed down the halls toward Ian's quarters. Ian was the last person he wanted to call upon, but knew it was his only option. As he approached the door, he hesitated before pressing the button.

"Should I really do this? Maybe I should go down there and get Dearka myself," Yzak thought.

Before his finger could hit the button, the door slid open revealing a shocked Ian. He fell back a few steps, not expecting to see his Commander standing in front of him when he was about to head for duty.

"Yzak! I…I mean Commander," he half yelled.

Yzak looked up with sorrowful eyes before Ian squinted with concern. He stepped all the way back into his room motioning for Yzak to step in. Whatever it was, he knew he had better stay quiet and hear him out.

"This isn't easy for me, but I need to ask you for a favor. I've been debating it in my head for a few hours now and I know you are my only option, so I'm willing to make a deal with you," Yzak said never looking up from the floor.

Ian tilted his head in an attempt to get a better look at Yzak's face.

"So what's the catch?" he asked cautiously but without an attitude.

"The catch is, it goes no further than you, Shiho and I," Yzak responded.

"This must be about Dearka then," Ian answered knowingly.

Yzak finally looked up to stare Ian in the eyes before speaking again to him. He didn't know if he was really going to agree to help him, but he had to try.

"Look, I know I haven't been easy on you since you got here…," Yzak started.

"You think?" Ian asked sarcastically.

Yzak furrowed his brow at his interruption with a look of warning flashing in his eyes.

"Sorry, go on," Ian said apologetically.

"As I was saying, I'm willing to make it up to you if you will do this favor for me. The only requirements are no questions asked and that it stays between the three of us," he replied.

"Well, what is it you would like me to do?" Ian asked.

"You have to agree to it the conditions before I tell you and then as I said, I'll give you whatever you want and I'll also stop giving you such a hard time. That option also includes transferring you off this ship and out from under my command if that's what you would like," Yzak said sincerely.

"Fine, I agree, but I'm holding on to the repay for a later date. I'm not ready to head out of here just yet," he replied.

Yzak held out his hand to offer a truce and Ian gladly accepted. He was more than happy to get Yzak off his back finally and part of him thought of Dearka as a friend even though he was still jealous and angry at him.

Ian watched as Yzak headed out before getting himself ready to save Dearka from himself again. As Yzak returned to the Voltaire, he used his communicator to summon Shiho from the bridge. Obediently she excused herself and made her way to Yzak's office.

Yzak opened the door and moved back to his seat behind the desk trying to make sense of everything that had happened. He didn't know who sent him the information on where Dearka was, but he was more afraid of why he was left there.

"I hope I did the right thing sending Ian out after you," he thought as the door to the office swished open.

Yzak stood from his desk and walked around to grab Shiho in his embrace. She stood there stunned at his actions once again.

"Yzak, what has gotten into you all of a sudden?" she asked curiously.

"Just promise me that we will never have to endure what Dearka and the woman he loves are going through," he begged clenching her more tightly.

Shiho didn't know what to say. She was touched that Yzak was showing her even more how he really felt about her. She had never admitted it, but she always felt like she had to force his true feelings out, making it more of an endless task than a romantic love. But this time was different. He came straight to her without sarcasm or a snide comment.

"I wish I could promise that Yzak, but I can't. I don't know what the future holds for us. But I can promise that I won't give up on you. The same way Dearka isn't giving up on the woman he loves," Shiho said sincerely.

Yzak pulled away from her slightly to look deep into her violet eyes. She began to blush lightly at the sight of him in front of her. She felt now was the time to ask what had been on her mind since the whole mess with Dearka had started.

"Yzak, I have to ask you something important and I really need you to stay calm and not make any rash comments," Shiho started unsure of what his reaction would be.

His eyes narrowed softly but cautiously at her plea.

"I'm listening," he said gently.

"You know when I said I wasn't the mothering type when Belle first arrived on the Voltaire and we were taking care of her before Dearka got back?" she asked carefully.

"I remember," he said the dread starting to rise in his gut.

"I lied. I want what Dearka has more than anything else," she said honestly and feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest.

"But you're not…," Yzak started beginning to fear her response.

"Oh, no, no I'm not, I just wanted to make sure that it was something you knew about. I'm definitely not ready yet and besides, maybe when Dearka comes back with Belle you can put us on opposite schedules for a while so I can help him out. But it's something I will want in the future and I need to know that you want that too," she confided in him.

They had never really talked that sincerely about the future and with his recent displays of affection it felt like the opportune moment for her. Yzak stood there quietly the fear he had when she brought up the topic beginning to dissipate.

"Honestly, I don't know, but if it's something you really want in the future, then I guess I'll have to make it something I want too. I guess it can't be that hard, I mean Dearka's doing okay, right?" Yzak said unsure.

"Don't worry; I have no intention of bringing this up again for a very long time. I just didn't want you to be shocked down the road and I also didn't want to be shocked by your response to it as well," Shiho said before placing her head gently on his chest.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Yzak said dragging her with him gently.

"Where are we going?" Shiho asked.

"We're going to our room. I have some other things I have to fill you in on and I'd rather do it in a more comfortable place than this," he replied.

They moved down the halls into the residential deck and Yzak opened the steel door to their room. Shiho slowly floated in and moved over to the bed in order to get comfortable. She watched as Yzak headed over to his communication unit to send out his orders.

"Yes sir," Marie asked as her face flipped on to his screen.

"Marie, Lieutenant Hahnenfuss and I are going to take some time off. Can you strike her name from the schedule please and inform the Captain to notify me if there are any urgent communications about the EAF," he ordered kindly.

"Yes sir is there anything else?" she asked politely.

"Yes, I almost forgot, Lieutenant Ian Randall from the Rousseau has been sent to the PLANTs for a top secret mission; please make sure he has everything he needs. I don't want any other officers involved. Is that understood?" he asked with more authority.

"Yes sir, understood," she replied before signing off to put his orders into effect.

"So are you going to tell me what that was about?" Shiho asked.

Yzak moved out from behind the console and slipped on to the bed next to Shiho. He leaned back on his hands and let out a huge sigh.

"I sent Ian to retrieve Dearka and Belle. I told him if he kept it between the three of us and didn't ask me any questions about it that I would give him whatever he wanted, including a transfer from under my command," he replied.

Shiho let out a sigh of her own before placing her head on his shoulder.

"What else is on your mind Yzak?" she asked.

Yzak looked over to her with an astonished look on his face. Her vibrant violet eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him.

"I know you better than you think Commander Joule. I know when there is something else on your mind and I know whatever it is, you've been keeping it to yourself since the ceremony," she stated matter-of-factly.

Yzak shook his head with a small grin on his face.

"I guess I can't hide anything from you, can I? What I didn't tell you that has been bothering me for a while has something to do with Dearka. You know when you offered to help him with Belle when she returns?" he asked baiting her.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, when we get that girl of his back, he's going to need more help than just with Belle," he answered.

Shiho's eyes widened in shock as she lifted her head from Yzak's shoulder, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. As she stood from her place on the bed, Yzak watched intently at her reaction.

"You mean he's going to be a father…again?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, it's what we read in that note that fell out of his pocket at the ceremony and what Justin meant when he said 'children.' Apparently Dearka slipped up in the tower that day when we found out that his girl was the one in the mobile suit codenamed the Valor. I hadn't told you because I didn't think Dearka needed anyone else pushing on him for answers. Especially not when Cadey was still around," Yzak replied.

Shiho sat back down feeling weak. She was at a loss for words.

"Do you think he told his parents about the new baby then?" she asked sincerely.

"I don't know. All I know is where he is and that I sent Ian to get him to not draw any suspicion from the rest of the crew. They already know about Belle and have been pressing him for details since he arrived back with us, this is the last thing he needs to deal with when he returns from this fiasco," Yzak stated.

"What do you think happened to him then? Do you think he's alright? I mean, wouldn't he contact us himself unless something happened to him," Shiho said starting to get worried.

"That's what's been bothering me too. Someone wouldn't have contacted us about his whereabouts if he was okay. Which makes me wonder if Belle is really with him at all," he replied.

"You don't think they took her from him, do you?" she asked with terror in her voice.

"I don't know what to think, but there's no way he wouldn't contact us if he was conscious. And if he's not conscious, then Belle is probably not with him making it stand to reason that his parents took her before kicking him to the curb," Yzak said sadly.

"I don't want this type of thing to happen to us," Shiho said jumping back to their previous conversation in his office.

Yzak looked over to see the fear in her eyes. The only thing he could think to do was pull her close to him.

"It won't happen to us. I'll make sure not to make the same mistakes Dearka has made, as long as you promise to do the same," he said.

She held tight to him as tears slipped down her delicate skin. The pain she was feeling for Dearka was beginning to seep into her worry of a future with Yzak. Ezalia may have been lenient on her in the end at the ceremony, but she really didn't know if it would always be like that. The last person she wanted to lose in her life was Yzak.

"We have to help him when he gets back. He's going to be lost again if anything happened to Belle," Shiho said through her tears.

Yzak pulled her down on the bed with him and held her tight as they drifted to sleep waiting for Ian's return with the friend they were so worried about.

End

**Author's Preview:** Well, there really isn't a preview because the main story is in Book II and these are just snippets. Please read and review for me so I can continue on my happy way.

**Reviewer Response:** Hello to all my wonderful reviewers. Thank you so much for all your support and reviews on all my chapters thus far. I love you all so much! All reviewer responses are located on my personal website. Please click on my profile page to link to the website. Thank you.


End file.
